


Family | 31 Days of Apex | There's Safety in Family

by lilypuffin



Series: 31 Days of Apex 2020 [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Character Analysis, Character Development, Character Study, DarkSparks, F/F, Gen, Not really darksparks but can be, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypuffin/pseuds/lilypuffin
Summary: “You’re safe.” I would tell both her and myself, every single night, “We’re family.”“Family won’t hurt you.”I nod to myself before falling into a deep, relaxing slumber, “Hopefully you’re right.”---My contribution to the #31DaysofApex! Short, sweet and soft. Can be considered platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: 31 Days of Apex 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817257
Kudos: 31





	Family | 31 Days of Apex | There's Safety in Family

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to add to the 31 Days of Apex!! This is my first time writing from Wraith's POV so I hope I've done her some justice! It can or can't be thought of as a bit of dark sparks but it's a very gentle approach so you can think of it either way :) ! I hope you guys enjoy; if you do I'll write more for the Apex event this month!!

31 Days of Apex: Day 5 | Family

POV: _First Person_ | Wraith (Renee Blasey)

It’s become a routine. Every night, after the Games, fan meetups or whatever the contract asks of us is finished for the day, Natalie makes her way to my room with a book in one hand and a box of tools in the other. I ask her if she needs any help but she brushes it off and says she can handle it – but that doesn’t stop me from helping anyway. After all, _she_ makes the effort to come to _me_ every night; it’s the least I can do.

Even though she knows the passcode (she’s the _only_ one that knows it), I open the door for her and make sure her space in my room is ready for her to utilize. She’s a night-owl and likes to tinker with things at odd hours, but the workshops for her to do so close down at around 9pm. Ever since Revenant was assigned the room beside hers, she was afraid of bothering him too much with all her late night noise. Without hesitation, I offered her my room, which was much farther than Revenant’s. While there was one room next to mine that might be bothered by the noise, it was only Elliot’s, and he wouldn’t dare complain to me.

He knew better.

I wasn’t quite sure what I was getting myself into when offering her my room at these hours, but it was better than her being next to the six-foot-something metal man who had targeted her countless times already because of Loba’s artifacts. If I could keep her away from him as much as possible, I would. My sleep schedule was just as peculiar as hers anyway, so it only made sense for her to use my space.

Honestly, though, I had to admit that I enjoyed having her company. Caustic and I were the outcasts of the group due to our ‘intense’ and secretive personalities, so we were often distanced from the rest of the group. I had my reasons for not wanting to interact with them much outside of the games – and so did he. Nat seemed to be one of the only people around here that saw past our seemingly cold and hostile exteriors and spoke to us as humans. Even though it took a lot of prying and chats inside and outside of the Arena, I was able to warm up to this light-hearted electrical engineer.

So now, every night she comes to my room and sprawls herself out on the floor with her books and her tech and works on it for hours before she finally falls asleep. I sit on my bed across the room, knees to my chest with a book or a phone in my hand, glancing over at her every now and then to see that she’s entered hyper focus. She’s told me before that she used to do this with her father, just sharing the same workspace but not necessarily talking to the whole time, so I was more than happy to comply with our silent interactions. Most nights were quiet, though, aside from the random spikes of excitement that would course through her and spark a ten-minute conversation about something that interested her.

It didn’t have to be about her work. Sometimes, she would have an impromptu thought and she would start speaking, or rather, she would sneak glances at me to (unknowingly) prompt me to ask her what was up. Some people may have considered Natalie’s random verbal spasms annoying, but I enjoyed listening to her go on about things that made her happy – made her unique. I didn’t speak much myself, so having someone to talk to me, regardless of if I was able to maintain the conversation or not was actually pleasant.

The nights we spent together in comfortable silence continued, and I found that more and more of her belongings were ending up in my room. She had even gone as far as to bring a couple of Nessie plushies – one for me and one for her – to ‘keep us company’. The plushies didn’t make me feel any sort of way, but after seeing her light up one night when she came in and saw that I had put mine on my pillow, I realized that seeing her happy was enough to get me to care for them. Now, every night, I would keep this one and a half foot Nessie on my second pillow until Nat fell asleep on the floor and I picked her up and carried her to bed.

Some nights Caustic and I would take turns putting her in bed. He had figured out that I was hiding her in my room away from Revenant and would stay up until she fell asleep and would carry her to her room, making sure to keep the door inaccessible by anyone but the two of us. Other nights, I would simply pick her up and put her on my bed that was large enough for more than one person to sleep. Neither of us minded, at this point. Natalie wasn’t used to being alone, so she welcomed the company.

And even though I was used to being alone, her routine made me question if I genuinely enjoyed being alone, or if I merely had no choice.

Our routine was simple and repetitive. It had started to give me a sense of purpose and belonging. I opened up my space to someone who needed the comfort of another human being, and she opened up my heart to the possibility of having what I would hesitantly refer to as ‘family’. I didn’t want to put my trust in this idea of something that could be so fleeting, but I knew I could put my trust in Natalie, and the lines between the two were blurring more and more each day.

I would tuck her into bed and place the plushie in her arms to cuddle as she slept, wondering just how I got so lucky to have this outcome. Even though both of us wound up here in the Apex Games under unfortunate circumstances, we managed to become close – to become family. I sat up against the wall on the bed beside her as she slept peacefully, closing my own eyes and releasing a slow, calming breath.

“You’re safe.” I would tell both her and myself, every single night, “We’re family.”

_“Family won’t hurt you.”_

I nod to myself before falling into a deep, relaxing slumber, “Hopefully you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you guys are interested in DarkSparks content, I'm currently writing a 3+ chapter fic that is in my other works on here :) Follow me on the bird app (twitter) for more updates! twitter.com/ladyravenfalco :3


End file.
